farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
6P9
6P9 is a handgun featured in Far Cry 3. The 6P9 becomes free after capturing the first radio tower The 6P9 is a compact 9x18mm Makarov pistol. It can be purchased from the beginning of the game at any store and can be equipped with a Sound Suppressor, Extended Magazines or Night Sight. Stat-wise, it has low damage, high accuracy and a mediocre magazine size. It can hold two attachments. It is the only handgun that can be silenced, not counting the Shadow (a signature 1911 with silencer and red dot sight). Paint Jobs The look of 6P9 could be customized with one of six available paint schemes. Each scheme costs $200 and does not affect weapon performance. (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 3 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 4 Black.PNG|Black (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 5 Green.PNG|Green (FC3) 6P9 Paint Job 6 2-Tone Yellow.PNG|2-Tone Yellow Tips * The Makarov is best used for short range encounters against low numbers of enemies. * The 6P9 is an extremely good stealth weapon throughout the entire game. It is somewhat lackluster when compared to the SMGs, but it uses a cheaper ammo type and is more accurate. * It is a very accurate handgun, so pulling off headshots is easier than other handguns, especially with the upgraded sights. * Its ability to penetrate armor is low as it may require 3-4 full clips to kill a single heavy gunner. Trivia * The 6P9 is the only pistol in Far Cry 3 to have its correct real life caliber and magazine capacity. * In the Campaign, Jason Brody was shot by Vaas's 6P9 point blank after the helicopter crash. * While the 6P9 is essentially a silenced version of the Makarov PM pistol, in real life it is not intended to be used without the silencer and differs in several significant ways. * It is impossible to buy the 6P9 as it will become free once the radio tower is deactivated in the tutorial. * In the sidequest Where Are Thou Julliet, "Romeo" attempts to kill his lover with a silenced 6P9. * The 6P9 is very similar to the Silent Makarov 6P9 from Far Cry 2. The main difference being that the 6P9's silencer can be detached in Far Cry 3. * The Makarov PM, in real life, is a particularly accurate and economical pistol popular for its simplicity, compactness, lethality, accuracy, and affordable ammunition. * The real life 6P9 has a different suppressor that cannot be attached to any other gun, while the ingame 6P9 has a rather generic pistol suppressor. In reality, the silencer can be removed for storage or compact carry, but its generally ill advised to fire it without it as a large part of the barrel rifling is located inside the suppressor, rendering it rather inaccurate without. * 9x18mm Makarov ammunition is roughly comparable to 38Spc. Gallery (FC3) 6P9 Attachment 1 Sound Suppressor.PNG|Suppressed 6P9 Tp9.png|Jason wielding the 6P9 Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Handguns